1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular suspension assembly, and more particularly to a suspension assembly applicable to both manual and power steering systems, in which, when the manual steering system and the power steering system are exchanged with each other, a strut, a lower arm and a frame are used in common, and three mounting bolts of an insulator are eccentrically disposed, and an insertion hole of a connector of the lower arm is eccentrically drilled, and a bracket of the frame is shared by two applications, thereby allowing all functions of both manual and power steering systems to be performed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a suspension is an apparatus for connecting an axle and a body to prevent vibration or shock applied from a road surface during a traveling motion from being directly transmitted to the body, thus preventing damage of the body or baggage loaded in a vehicle as well as enhancing a comfortable sense of an occupant.
In the meantime, caster, a wheel alignment factor, means that a steering axle slopes to the front or rear of the vehicle. A negative caster refers to tilting forward, while a positive caster refers to tilting rearward. In particular, the positive caster helps directional stability. A vehicle mounting a power steering system has more positive caster than that mounting a manual steering system. The positive caster is available to overcome the effect of power steering which tends to maintain front wheels straight while a vehicle travels along a curved road. An additional increase of the positive caster requires a strong force for steering, which a vehicular driver fails to feel due to auxiliary power.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-0031165 discloses an example of a suspension capable of adjusting a caster angle for manual and power steering in the same kind of vehicles.
FIG. 1a is a sectional view illustrating an underbody and a perspective view illustrating a strut mount, in which the underbody is separated from the strut mount in a conventional manual steering system. FIG. 1b is a sectional view illustrating an underbody and a perspective view illustrating a strut mount, in which the underbody is separated from the strut mount in a conventional power steering system. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b (with reference numerals changed from Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-0031165), in a vehicular suspension designed to adjust a caster angle in connection of a strut with an underbody, a strut mount 1 is mounted to a wheel housing 21 by a fastener 11. In this case, the fastener 11 has an asymmetrical length. A bearing of the strut is eccentrically provided in a bearing hole 22 of the wheel housing so as to be capable of adjusting a caster angle for manual and power steering.
However, the foregoing suspension capable of adjusting a caster angle for manual and power steering in the identical kind of vehicles has problems as follows.
The strut mount 1 is mounted to the wheel housing 21 by the fastener 11. With this construction, the caster angle for manual and power steering is adjusted. For this reason, a center point of the wheel connected to a steering knuckle is changed, and thus an interference with the body is incurred.
Further, a position of a tie rod joint is changed, and thus a distance of tow controlled by a tie rod is changed.